forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beldargan
| population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Apples, apple derivatives (cider, sauce, wine) | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 650 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = Yes | locations = Yes | organizations = Yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Beldargan was a small town in the southern Border Kingdoms in the mid–14 century DR. It was an independent city-state completely surrounded by the Barony of Blacksaddle. Geography The town was located on the northern edge of the Shaar, in the southwest section of the Border Kingdoms. The town was built on the slopes of Beldargan's Mount, a hill that rose 300 ft (90 m) out of the surrounding grasslands. Geothermal springs were found on Beldargan's Mount, and a network of caverns was found underneath, some deep enough to connect to the Underdark. Government The town was governed by all landowners in the town, as a council. They held council in the town's keep, Beldarg's Folly, a single square tower located on the summit of the Mount. Trade Beldargan maintained many orchids of green apples, which provided the town with several export items. Wine and a potent cider were made from the apples, and an apple sauce was sold locally. Roughly 300 of the town's residents lived in the Horn Meadows, the grasslands surrounding the town. They lived on farms and many were sheepherders. There was a single inn located in the town, The Drowned Witch, found on the eastern side of Beldargan's Mount. It was owned and run by Enderl Dalvin and served as not only the town's inn, but as a barn for the town's mounts and a rooming house for hired mercenaries. Defenses The town was surrounded by a thick, tall ring of thorny hedge maze, with three gates that allowed access to the town. These gates were heavily fortified, with drop spikes and arbalests. In exchange for tax forgiveness, a militia was maintained by up to forty of the town's households. During periods of increased raids from the Shaar, or when Blacksaddle harassed the townsfolk, mercenaries were hired. Inhabitants * Alamar Skunder, a cleric of Chauntea originally from Tethyr. * Astarandra Yl Mahrauda, aka Taranda of the Hooks, a mage originally from Calimshan. * Enderl Dalvin, owner of the town's single inn, The Drowned Witch. Appendix Further Reading * References Connections Category:Locations in the Border Kingdoms Category:Locations in South Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Settlements Category:Human settlements